1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binders for holding papers and more particularly pertains to a new binder device for holding and protecting papers while having elastic hinges for the addition of additional dividers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binders for holding papers is known in the prior art. More specifically, binders for holding papers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,226; U.S. Pat. No. 730,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,508; U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,497; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 374,037; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 364,640.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new binder device. The inventive device includes a plurality of plates. Each of the plates has a top edge, a bottom edge, a front edge and a back edge. A coupling means removably couples a plurality of plates together. The coupling means includes a plurality of pairs of slots in the plates. Each of the pairs of slots extends into the back edge of the plates. A plurality of binding members removably binds the plates together. Each of the binding members forms a loop. One of the loops is placed in a pair of slots in a first plate and in a corresponding pair of slots in a second plate such that the first and second plates are hingedly coupled together.
In these respects, the binder device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and protecting papers while having elastic hinges for the addition of additional dividers.